Super Kaio-ken
& |class = Power Up |similar = Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken }} , also called Super Saiyan: Kaio-ken,Dragon Ball Heroes, 2017 is a combination of the Super Saiyan transformation and the Kaio-ken technique. Overview Goku uses this technique while fighting in the Other World Tournament against Pikkon. By using the power of Kaio-ken while in his Super Saiyan form, Goku gains a massive power increase, which is statistically equivalent to that of a Super Saiyan 2, by taking the 2x multiplier of these forms into consideration. Goku is seen punching Pikkon towards an asteroid orbiting the Other World Stadium, after which he reverts to his Super Saiyan form. Video Game Appearances In the ''Dragon Ball Z'' arcade game by Banpresto, Goku has the Kaio-ken as one of his special moves, and he is able to use it even in his Super Saiyan form. Similarly, in Super Dragon Ball Z, Goku is able to use Super Kaio-ken by transforming into a Super Saiyan and then using Kaio-ken. In the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game, Goku can use this Kaio-ken in combination with any of his appearing Super Saiyan forms: Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan Second Grade, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Golden Great Ape, and Super Saiyan 4. In Jump Super Stars, Goku can oddly use this in his Battle Koma 5 as his Special B/Up Special, being able to use it as a charged attack which increases the number of physical blows he will perform in the brief combo for that one attack. It is used in the same fashion as the Super Kaio-ken (due to BK5 Goku being in Super Saiyan mode by default), only Goku simply has the red aura's outline with no actual change to his colors inside of said aura. It has been somewhat rectified in Jump Ultimate Stars, with Goku having his Battle Koma 5 being in his normal form instead. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, while it is impossible to use the Kaio-ken and Super Saiyan Awoken Skills together, it is possible to use Kaio-ken-based Super and Ultimate Skills such as Kaioken Assault, Kaioken Kamehameha, and its x4 and x20 Ultimate Skill variations along with any of the Super Saiyan forms available to the Saiyan Future Warrior (including Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3). After the 1.09.00 Update, Goku can be customized to be able to use these techniques while in his Super Saiyan forms (including Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3) through Partner Customization. While the Kaio-ken aura is visible when these attacks are used, it does not grant any increase, thus the Future Warrior or custom Goku only visually appears to be using the Super Kaio-ken. It should be noted it is also possible to use these skills with other Awoken Skill transformations such as Potential Unleashed or the Frieza Race's Turn Golden form, as well as the Kaio-ken Awoken Skill itself. After the 1.09.00 Update, the Future Warrior can also utilize these techniques with their Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Awoken Skill which makes them visually appear to be using Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken.Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 1.09.00 Update DLC In Dragon Ball Fusions, Goku can use the Maximum Kaio-ken in his playable Super Saiyan Blue form. The technique made its official video game debut in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle where Goku is a playable character in this form. The form's Super Attack, Super Kaio-Ken Kamehameha, recreates the punch into the moon and (attempted) follow-up Kamehameha that Goku performed on Pikkon. Interestingly, Goku remains in his Super Kaio-Ken state when performing the Kamehameha after the punch. In the anime, Goku's Super Kaio-Ken ended after punching Pikkon. It should be noted this is one of a number of characters who are not available on the Japanese version as these were made for the Global version to replace the mission Dragon Ball Heroes characters Vegito: Xeno as Super Saiyan can use the Kaio-ken technique in Super Dragon Ball Heroes. Trivia *Unused voice lines in Xenoverse 2 indicate that Gogeta can use the Kaio-ken while in Super Saiyan 4. *While Super Saiyan 4 Goku appears to use Super Kaio-ken in Dragon Ball Fusion trailers he is actually using a different Special Move called Maximum Charge which is unrelated to the Kaio-ken. *Vegito: Xeno's variation of the Super Kaio-ken has a double aura, making it similar to the Super Saiyan Blue: Kaio-ken. *It was mentioned by Old Kai in ''Dragon Ball Super'' that using Kaio-ken alongside Super Saiyan is almost impossible or rather lethal because the intense emotional turmoil caused by the Super Saiyan transformation would not allow precise ki control to survive the technique. **Presumably, Goku was only able to use it during the Other World Tournament due to him being dead at the time he used it and would explain why he never attempted the Super Kaio-ken while alive due to the risk. **However, the video games apparently ignore this as Vegito: Xeno can utilize it while alive in Super Dragon Ball Heroes. Gallery References Site Navigation pt-br:Super Kaioken es:Super Kaio Ken ru:Супер Кайо-кен Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques Category:Transformations